Quest
Quests offer rewards for achieving gameplay goals. The quests in this article's table of contents are in order of how they appear in the Quests page in-game. Aug 14, 2017: An Accept All / 一括で受け取る button was added at the upper-left hand corner of each Quest tab. It recursively accepts the rewards from every quest you've completed in that tab. Upon clicking the button, the screen that pops up has two buttons: the red button at the bottom-left labeled (Present) Box Confirmation / ボックスを確認, and the cyan button at the bottom-right labeled Close / 閉じる. Daily Quests Daily quests are quests that can be completed daily. Completing each quest gives you a reward and allows you to complete its next level. You must manually collect a quest's reward before you can progress on the next level of that quest's conditions. Daily quests reset at 4 AM (04:00) Japan time. The exception to this are Daily "Request" Quests which reset right when the day changes in Japan. Data in this table is cross-referenced with the JP Wiki. One bit of helpful advice is that there are two common ways people complete the Secret Garden (SG) quests. The first method is to clear Normal Mission 1-3 repeatedly. It is the earliest stage that SGs appear and the stamina it consumes is minimal. The second method is to simply clear any character quest because a character quest counts as an SG. Apr 11, 2016: The daily quests were reworked so that it became more feasible to clear all quests on any given day. The daily mission quests were introduced at the same time. Dec 5, 2016: 50% Stamina Recovery Nectar was implemented and added as a reward for completing "Let's go on a search! #1". Feb 27, 2017: Quests were reformulated to retain progress cumulatively. This means you could clear one type of quest all in one go without needing to backtrack to the Quests page to claim rewards. For example, giving four gifts to a flower knight would clear all of the Token of Appreciation quest line's requirements. Feb 13, 2018: The day-based quest line was removed. Its rewards were combined with the pest subjugation quest line. Day-Specifc Quests Feb 2, 2018: This quest line was removed. Its rewards were merged with "Clear X Subjugations". Show/Hide info An additional form of daily quest was introduced specific to Daily Missions. They are unique missions made available to each day of the week. These "Request" quests appear alongside the other daily missions, but they are made in/active at the exact moment the date changes rather than the usual time when all quests reset. Completing these quests is as simple as going to the cheapest Country/Dragon/Manyu map available and clearing it, so the quest could take as low as 10 to 25 stamina to complete. Weekly Quests Weekly quests are quests that can be done during a week-long time frame. The weekly quests reset every Monday at 4 o' clock. Weekly quests were introduced to the game on April 11th, 2016 at the same time the daily quests were reformulated. "Daily search for news" was added shortly thereafter. The conditions of each quest do not change. The subjugations, searches, and raids quests can be completed seven times each. Their reward is based on the number of consecutive times you have completed that quest and the prize list is the same for all three of those types of the weekly quests. The "Daily search for news" may be completed by doing any daily quest at all; it is not limited to completing some particular quest ten times. On February 27th, 2017, weekly quests were reformatted to cumulatively retain progress in the same fashion that other quests were made to do. Event Quests Events come with their own set of quests that are available daily. There is a standard set of quests that you can expect. The clear conditions are cumulatively retained in the same fashion as daily and weekly quests. Character Quests See Character Quest. Main Quests Main Quests provide players with milestones and goals to achieve as they complete more of the game. The rewards for each milestone are luxurious, but you may only claim them once. As of May 2nd, there are 11 types of main quests. Veteran These quests are completed simply by leveling up. Every 10 levels you can get a reward. The Strongest These quests are completed by reaching a certain quantity of Comprehensive Strength in "My set 1". You can calculate this amount, by adding the combined total stats in the four teams of your set 1. If your party are strong enough to make it as one of the top 20 (requires around 420000 in Comprehensive Strength), or if you have less than 20 comrade-in-arms, your Comprehensive Strength will be displayed in the ranking. You can go to here for more info. Extermination These quests are completed simply by clearing a stage. 'Gratitude' These quests are completed by maximizing your girl's affection (the heart). Bonds These quests are completed by clearing character quests. Each one counts as one, so per every Girl's quest you finish you'll get 1. If you finish her quests (all 3) you'll, of course, get 3. Winter Rose These quests are completed by clearing maps from Winter Rose, which appear in the "Special Map" tab. Note that you'll need to obtain 3 badges from the map by exterminating all pests in the map. Banana Ocean These quests are completed by clearing maps from Banana Ocean, which appear in the "Special Map" tab. Note that you'll need to obtain 3 badges from the map by exterminating all pests in the map. Blossom Hill These quests are completed by clearing maps from Blossom Hill, which appear in the "Special Map" tab. Note that you'll need to obtain 3 badges from the map by exterminating all pests in the map. Bergamot Valley These quests are completed by clearing maps from Bergamot Valley, which appear in the "Special Map" tab. Note that you'll need to obtain 3 badges from the map by exterminating all pests in the map. Lily Wood These quests are completed by clearing maps from Lily Wood, which appear in the "Special Map" tab. Note that you'll need to obtain 3 badges from the map by exterminating all pests in the map. Collection These Quests are completed by obtaining new Girls. New girls count as when you pick one up (prize or gacha) and she introduces herself. Special Quest Campaign Special Quest Campaign (特別クエストキャンペイン) are time-limited quests that are made available at the developer's whim. They show up in the last tab of the Quest menu labeled Campaign (キャンペイン). That tab will only be shown while the Special Quest Campaign is running. The conditions, time limit, and rewards vary each time. Special Quests usually last a week, two weeks, or one day. Some example Special Quest requirements that have shown up in the past are listed below. *Clear a bunch of Subjugations *Clear a bunch of Whaleship Missions *Clear a bunch of Daily Missions Nazuna's Special Quest Campaign On the 7th and 27th day of each month, Nazuna's Special Quest Campaign (ナズナの特別クエストキャンペイン) becomes available for one day. They're Special Quests that can be cleared simply by doing a bunch of subjugations. The dates were chosen because "Nazuna" could be read as 7-2-7. Hence, they fall on the 7th and 27th day. * Condition must be met within the day of the special quest. Panel Missions Panel missions are a small set of quests geared towards new players that will give them a bit of an overview of the game while also rewarding them gratuitously for doing so. Panel missions automatically inform you when you have cleared them when you view the Home screen. Players who have started the game before the panel missions were introduced two missions pre-cleared as shown in the screenshot: clearing the tutorial and pulling from the 5-star Limited Gacha. The 5-star Limited Gacha quest refers to Limited Gacha 1 (限定１) which is guaranteed to produce a 5-star flower knight when rolled for the very first time only. On another note, this particular panel mission used to be a main quest with the same exact reward. Anyone who has completed it back when it was a main quest will have pre-cleared the panel mission, but will not receive the reward related to the panel mission. This means that all players can earn exactly one flower stone by pulling from the 5-star Limited Gacha regardless of when they joined the game. Category:Interface Category:Gameplay